


come out and play

by SKZplayer



Series: songs [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: Seungmin has a great talent, one that his boyfriend, Hyunjin, thinks he should share with the world. But Seungmin doesn't know if he has it in him to live up to his lovers expectations.based off the song, come out and play by, Billie Eilish
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548769
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	come out and play

**Author's Note:**

> this story was super calming to write, idk man. 
> 
> so its based off of Billie Eilish's song, come out and play, it will probably make more sense if you listen to it. I scattered the lyrics to the song all throughout the story, see if you can catch them lmao. Happy early christmas??

The smell of coffee drifts through the air, dragging Seungmin out of his deep slumber. One thing thats always bound to get him out of bed, coffee. He loves it. Everything about the smell, the bittersweet taste, the energy it gives him… Not to mention his boyfriend always smells of coffee, maybe thats why he loves it so much. 

“Seungminnie?” He hears said boyfriends voice ring throughout his room. Seungmin is currently smothered in five layers of blankets, sensitive to the cold, and reluctant to leave the cocoon he’s made. He grumbles in response, letting out a big huff. He hears his boyfriend, Hyunjin, laugh above him, setting a metal tray on the bedside table, the smell of coffee much stronger now. 

“You’ve been in bed all day, can you please come out for just a cup of coffee? I made it just how you like it, with lots of cream and way too much sugar.” Seungmin perks up at this, sticking his head out of his fluffy blankets, his hair sticking up in all sorts of angles, and his eyes only half open, permanent pout on his lips. Hyunjin coos at the sight, going to grab his lover under the arms to sit him up right.

Seungmin has this habit of staying in bed until noon, but only in the winter. Any other time, he’s the early bird. He just hates the cold and always wants to be warm. Good thing he has a boyfriend who’s body heat rivals with the sun.

Seungmin tried and tried to convince Hyunjin to let them move with their two friends, Chan and Felix down to the sunny land of Australia. Hyunjin just laughed and said maybe in the future, but right nows just not the right time. 

Seungmin had whined and pouted, he loves Australia, Hyunjin does too, so why can’t they just move down there? He’ll keep annoying his boyfriend until he eventually caves, but for now hell just use all the duvets in the house to keep him warm.

“I need you to sit up if you want to drink this, sweetheart.” Seungmin huffs, but does so anyways, his hands sweater pawed with Hyunjin’s oversized fluffy grey sweatshirt so he doesn’t burn his hands from the cup. 

Hyunjin hands him his coffee with a smile, then crawls into bed next to him to koala hug his side. Seungmin’s insides are automatically warmed as he takes a sip of the drink, a content hum on his lips as Hyunjin’s body heat seeps into him as they snuggle. One thing that Seungmin does like about winter, it means a lot more cuddles. 

He can see from out their window the heavy snow thats built up, the sky grey with flecks of white powder falling from the sky. He sighs once he sees his coffee cup is already half empty, not ready for it to be over.

“Whats wrong sweetheart?” Hyunjin looks up at him from his spot on the bed, concern written all over his face.

“My coffee cup is already half empty.” Hyunjin hums at this, pressing his face deeper into Seungmin’s side,

“Why don’t you look at it like its half full?” This evokes another sigh out of the younger. How is he always so optimistic? Hyunjin always, without fail, looks on the bight side of things. While Seungmin tends to look on the dark side. He’s been trying to get better, but its a difficult task.

Seungmin downs the rest of his coffee, his insides feeling warm and fuzzy, so he can snuggle his giant boyfriend before the coffee takes full effect and he needs to run a lap. He pulls himself back down into the covers and wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s torso, content hum leaving his lips.

“I love you Minnie,” Hyunjin says after a second of comfortable silence,

“I love you too.” Seungmin replies in a whisper thats barely audible. Hyunjin laughs, a sound that Seungmin can hear clearly with his head pressed against his chest.

“You’re awfully quiet Min,” Seungmin buries his face deeper into his partners chest, not wanting to respond, and proving the others point. Hyunjin smiles,

“But I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love it when you’re awfully quiet.” A small smile creeps across the younger boys face, one thats obscured from his lover, but he already knows it. 

If every winter day could be like this, he defiantly wouldn’t hate it as much.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seungmin is currently alone in the house, forcing Hyunjin to go get groceries alone because he really didn’t want to go out in the cold. Has he mentioned he hates winter? 

He’s singing random Ed Sheeran songs to himself, voice ringing beautifully through their nice cozy home as he makes himself a nice cup of hot chocolate. He’s currently singing The A Team, not caring since no one is home to hear him. Or so he thinks. 

Hyunjin had come home a few minutes ago, and he’s currently resting on the half wall that separates the kitchen from the living room, loving expression on his face as he listens to his boyfriend sing. Groceries long forgotten by the front door.

“Its too cold outside, for angels to fly…” Seungmin’s singing falters as he turns around, seeing his boyfriend watching him intently. They stare at each other for a few silent seconds, neither of them moving or saying anything.

“Keep going,” Hyunjin encourages, smile still on his lips,

“You know I love your singing.” A blush spreads across Seungmin’s face as he picks up his hot chocolate to take a sip.

“I didn’t know you were home…” Hyunjin sighs, the smile vanishing from his face, a look of worry replacing it.

“Min, you’re so talented, why can’t I hear you sing?” The blush on Seungmin’s face increases as he moves out of the kitchen to make himself comfortable on the couch. Hyunjin follows him, going to press him further. 

“I don’t mind you hearing me sing, but I don’t want to anyone else to hear.”

“Why?” Hyunjin asks genuinely, a frown on his pretty features.

“I’m just not good enough, theres plenty of other people with pretty voices, like Woojin hyung.”

“But his voice isn’t your voice Minnie, yeah, its good, but in its own way. Your voice is so unique, and the world deserves to hear it. You don’t have to keep it quiet.” Seungmin looks down at the floor. Thats all he’s ever been good at. Keeping quiet. Staying in his place and never going out of his comfort zone. Even though he knows in his heart he won’t make any growth without stepping out of the comfort circle.

“Hey, look at me?” Hyunjin asks after the younger boy doesn’t respond. Seungmin listens, puppy eyes going to meet the older boys soft gaze,

“I know it makes you nervous, but I promise its worth it.” Seungmin just lets out a defeated sigh, collapsing into Hyunjin’s side.

“I want to believe you, I really do but…”  
“But what? If you truly want to believe it, then believe it. Please Seungmin, I can’t see your amazing talent go to waste.” He huffs, setting his hot drink on the coffee table in favor of resting his head in Hyunjin’s lap while he pulls a blanket over himself.

“I’ll think about it ok?” Seungmin sighs, his eyes already starting to droop in drowsiness.

“Ok sweetheart, just remember, you’ll never know until you try it.” Are the last words Seungmin hears before he drifts away into a comfortable darkness, dreams starting to dance in his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Babe, calm down your leg is shaking the whole table.” Hyunjin laughs, resting his large hand on Seungmin’s constant bouncing leg. 

They are currently at their favorite coffee shop in the city. Its a small cozy place, soft light and warm scents filling the place, live performers usually up on the stage with a guitar, playing soft music. The place is currently decorated for Christmas, soft white lights strung up all around, with mistletoe lining the walls, red poinsettias on every table, and a proud Christmas tree hanging off to the side, decorations shining nicely.

“Whats got you so nervous?” Seungmin just buries himself deeper into his grey scarf, not wanting to give away anything. He shows anxiety very easily, unable to keep it covered as it shows through fidgety hands, bouncing legs, or nervous tapping. Hyunjin can read him like a book. 

“You’ll see.” He whispers, his ears burning red, not just from the cold but from embarrassment. He can’t believe he’s doing this. But his love for Hyunjin triumphs over everything else, so here he is. The guitarist on stage ends his performance, small claps and comments whispering throughout the whole place. He was really good. This just makes Seungmin ten times more nervous, hands sweaty as he tries to rub them off on his jeans. This is it.

“He had a pretty voice- wait- where are you going?” Hyunjin starts to say, but cuts himself off when he sees his boyfriend stand up from their small round table. Seungmin doesn’t respond, just walks off, going to the small steps that lead up to the stage, heart pounding in his ears. 

On the stage in a lone stool with a microphone, an acoustic guitar resting on the back wall. Seungmin shakily goes to pick it up, quickly admiring the fine wood and delicacy of the stringed instrument. He lifts it up, gently carrying in as he goes to sit himself on the stool, glancing at his boyfriend who has a look of disbelief on his face. 

Seungmin had talked with the owner of the coffee shop a week prior to set this up, his Christmas present for Hyunjin. What he said about stepping out of his comfort zone earlier… This wasn’t stepping out, his was leaping out with full force. With his heart roaring in his ears, he clears his throat into the mic, starting to speak.

“Um, hello everyone,” his voice shakes slightly, so he takes a deep breath to try and calm himself,

“My names Seungmin, the song I’ll be singing might be one your familiar with, its called come out and play, by Billie Eilish, and this is for my boyfriend, I wouldn’t be up here if it weren’t for him. Merry Christmas, Hyunjin.” He starts playing a slow pattern on the strings on the guitar, humming along with it. Hyunjin is still in disbelief, his heart overflowing with love and a great sense of pride for his lover, hearing his voice carries throughout the shop.

“Wake up, and smell the coffee, is your cup, half full or empty?” He starts singing into the mic as the he continues the guitar strings,

“When we talk, you say it softly, but I love it when you're awfully quiet, mmm, quiet,” He starts humming again as he makes eye contact with his boyfriend who looks like he’s about to cry. Emotions flood throughout Seungmin at this, spurring him to sing more confidently, forgetting everyone else at the restaurant, as if he’s only singing to Hyunjin.

“And I know it makes you nervous, but I promise you, it's worth it,” He sings as if saying his boyfriends words back to him with force,

“To show 'em everything you kept inside, don't hide, don't hide~” Everyone in the restaurant has stopped what their doing in favor of hearing the boy sing, his angelic voice appealing, and warming. He continues to sing with emotion, his fingers never stopping its pattern as he plays, except for at the end of the chorus when he opts for simple strums for a slower effect. The song rushes by too quickly, and soon he’s singing his final words to his lover,

“Too shy to say but I hope you stay, don't hide away, come out and play.” He ends with one final strum, and all is silent for a moment. The silence is quickly disrupted with applause, clapping and soft cheering as he stands and bows, then placing the guitar back down against the wall. 

Theres a few shouts for an encore, in which Seungmin shakes his head profusely. He already feels like he’s going to pass out just from the one song, adrenaline from the moment surging through his veins as he quietly steps off the stage, people complimenting him as he walks back to his table. He thanks the people with humble bows and soft smiles, just trying to make it make to his round table. 

Once he finally reaches the table, he’s enveloped in the biggest, tightest hug he’s ever received, Hyunjin squeezing the life out of him.

“I love you too,” The younger squeaks, arms completely immobile. 

“I’m so proud of the Minnie, its the best present I could ever receive.” He kisses his forehead lightly, not caring about anyone around them.

“You’re so cheesy.” Seungmin groans, but the warm smile never leaves his face. Now that his adrenaline high has worn off, he feels like sleeping, and cuddling per usual. Hyunjin seems to sense this, and grabs Seungmin’s coat so they can head out. 

They thank the owner of the shop as they leave, they know him quite well as this is their favorite hangout spot, and its where the two met in the first place. Hyunjin holds the door open for Seungmin like a gentlemen as they step out into the cold, Seungmin covering his face back up in his fluffy scarf as he falls into his boyfriends warm embrace, making the walk back home more enjoyable despite the weather.

XXXXXXXXXX

The winter season was more enjoyable than it had ever been that year with Hyunjin and Seungmin, the younger feeling a huge weight lifted from his chest, the older feeling overwhelmingly prideful and caring for his boyfriend. He finally got out of his comfort zone. 

Now don’t mistake them, Seungmin is still an awfully quiet person, but Hyunjin’s always there to help him through it. 

They spend Christmas Day staying in bed, watching cheesy hallmark movies, just snuggling, enjoying each others company as the cold snow falls gently outside, protected by the warmth of their house. Seungmin has never felt so content in all his life, he’s so glad Hyunjin had encouraged him to share his talents, to not hide what he was good at. Actually, he was just glad for Hyunjin.

Seungmin opens his eyes slowly, seeing his lover fast asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him to his chest. Seungmin sighs, closing his eyes to drift off with him, worries about the real world forgotten, even if just for this small moment.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is deeply appreciated:) 
> 
> also, do you have any songs that you think would make a great short story? I want to do bury a friend, but i cant do two Billie Eilish songs in a row, so give me suggestions!!


End file.
